Gris
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: ¿Quién diría que su camino ahora se tornaría en escala de grises?


Woo... Creí que jamás terminaría esta cosa, no estoy acostumbrada a hacer tanto texto y poco diálogo, al final si salio algo de dialogo xD no me resistí.

Bien, esto es sobre Alain, sobre lo que pasó por su cabeza antes del primer especial, y su relación con la mega-evolución, pero todo muy por encima. Y me da mucha ilusión hacer esto, el siguiente será de Mairin, aunque será mucho más alegre... o no? xD

* * *

 _Pokemon no me pertenece, de ser así, ¡El Marissonshipping sería canon!_

* * *

|=|| Gris ||=|

Él no es muy sociable, o eso le había dicho el profesor cuando lo miraba pasar más tiempo con los pokémon del jardín que con los demás asistentes, siendo él el más joven. O cuando se limitaba a estar presente cuando entregaban los nuevos pokémon a los entrenadores, hablándoles lo más mínimo y siempre despidiéndose de los iniciales.

Recordaba que pasaba las tardes enteras antes de una entrega, percatándose de que los pokémon que serían entregados estuviesen en el mejor estado posible, listos para sus nuevos entrenadores.

Prefería a los pokémon, no porque odiara o despreciaba a las personas, no era tan infantil, tampoco tenía alguna clase de mala experiencia, siendo pequeño su infancia fue relativamente normal. Es sólo que esas criaturas, tenían tanto poder en su interior, pero se limitaban a confiar ciegamente en sus entrenadores prestándoles aquella fuerza, incluso ambos se hacían más fuertes por un profundo lazo de amistad.

Un lazo de amistad que desencadenaba un poder que iba más allá de las limitaciones de la evolución, la mega evolución.

¿Cuántos se darán cuenta de lo profundo que debe ser aquel lazo como para que un pokémon junto a su entrenador sobre pasen aquella regla de tan solo tres etapas evolutivas? ¡Iba en contra de las mismas leyes naturales! Y aun así es real. Tanto que se descubrió que aquellas reglas negaban aquel lazo, la misma historia de la región Kalos relataba que siempre existió, pero la ignorában.

Esa era la verdad, él estaba mucho más fascinado por los pokémon y aquel lazo que por las personas que le rodeaban. Mismo sentimiento que compartía con el Profesor Sycamore, por eso es que él se la pasaba tardes escuchando sobre la mega-evolución, sobre las Mega Stone y las Key Stone.

Misma razón que lo llevó a tomar la decisión de viajar, descubrir sobre esta nueva etapa, comprobar por sí mismo qué tan fuerte debía ser aquel lazo y si él podría lograrlo.

No le tomó mucho tiempo descubrir que ser entrenador era mucho más de lo que había leído en los libros, mucho más difícil de lo que lo hacían parecer. Pero de igual manera saboreaba lo increíble que era viajar y descubrir lugares, crecer junto a su pokémon, librar batallas contra otros, ganarlas o perderlas y aprender de ambas.

Percatarse por sí mismo que incluso arriesgarse a comenzar este viaje era muestra de valor.

Después de todo lo aprendido hasta este momento, no pudo ver que la caida sería tan grande.

Ahora mismo, frente a él se alzaba una figura dominante y alta. ¿Su motivo? Una batalla, contra él y su Charmeleon, no explicó mayores razones, sólo sacó de su pokeball a un Pyroar.

La batalla no tardó en comenzar, el imponente hombre de cabellos rojos y un porte cercano a la nobleza indicó el primer ataque, trató de responder, en verdad trató de aplicar su experiencia como entrenador y asistente en esta batalla, aun así sus intentos fueron bloqueados por Pyroar y su entrenador.

Uno tras otro, las combinaciones de ataques, los intentos de hacerle frente a tal poder fueron en duración de la batalla fue menor de lo que esperaba, dando como resultado una derrota aplastante, con su mejor amigo en el suelo sin poder levantarse.

Corrió y se arrodilló junto a su compañero, para ver su estado: debilitado. Su moral, caía en picada.

La sombra de aquel hombre comenzaba a ser más larga a medida que se acercaba a él, cubriendo toda luz sobre su cuerpo, sintiéndose realmente pequeño. Con Pyroar a su lado, enalteciendo su figura. A una distancia suficiente como para no poder verlo con solo levantar la mirada desde donde estaba, no sino levantaba el rostro por completo.

— Tienes potencial — Su voz retumbó dentro de su cabeza, ya no escuchaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor. — Tengo algo que proponerte ¿Tienes un minuto?

No supo cómo pero acepto sus condiciones. Aceptó que le faltaba fuerza y que él es capas de darle más posibilidades para conseguirlo, para no volver a saborear una derrota de esa magnitud, ni ser tan ingenuo en su camino hacia convertirse en un entrenador.

— Hay una condición — El hombre abrió una maleta de mano, pronunciando suave y pausado, ademas de monótono.

— ¿E-Esas son? ¡Realmente lo son! — Él brillo de ambas piedras lo sorprendieron, se acercó hacia ellas.

— Debes ser el más fuerte.

Miró a su compañero pokémon, Charmeleon solo podía apreciar la Mega Stone y la Key Stone que esperaban sobre la mesa. Su mirada viajó hasta el maletín nuevamente, luego subió hasta aquel hombre.

— Si, señor.

¿Quién diría que su camino ahora se tornaría en escala de grises?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Me despido.

#AlainDefenseSquad


End file.
